Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{9}{4x} + \dfrac{-4}{4x}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{9 - 4}{4x}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{5}{4x}$